Golf (sport)
If you are looking for Frisbee Golf, click here. Golf is one of the five sports available for play in Wii Sports and one of the 12 in Wii Sports Resort. The objective of the game is to hit the golf ball into the hole in a few shots as possible. If the ball goes out of bounds or worse, into the water hazard, the player takes a one-shot penalty and will take his next shot in the same position. If the player has taken the number of strokes for par times 3 on a hole, the player will be forced to give up for a +6, +8 or +10. Wii Sports The Wii Sports edition of golf has nine holes. There are three difficulties, each with three holes. You can also choose all nine. The difficulties are beginner, intermediate, and expert. Golf Clubs (arranged from shortest to longest range) 1. Putter (up to 30yd) 2. Wedge (up to 75yd) 3. Iron (up to 115yd) 4. Driver (up to 205yd) Wii Sports Resort The Wii Sports Resort edition of Golf features 18 golf courses. 9 "resort" courses and 9 "classic" courses. There are also more golf clubs available to choose from. There are new special courses for regular Golf and Frisbee Golf. Golf Clubs (arranged from shortest to longest range) 1. Putter (max. 35yd, approx. 30m) 2. Wedge (max. 80yd, approx. 75m) 3. 9 Iron (max. 100yd, approx. 90m) 4. 7 Iron (max. 135yd, approx. 125m) 5. 5 Iron (max. 155yd, approx. 140m) 6. 3 Iron (max. 175yd, approx. 160m) 7. 3 Wood/Spoon (max. 200yd, approx. 180m) 8. Driver (max. 250yd, approx. 230m) Courses Wii Sports # Beginner (holes 1-3 # Intermediate (holes 4-6) # Expert (holes 7-9) # 9-hole game (all holes) Wii Sports Resort 3-hole game # Resort A (holes 1-3) # Resort B (holes 4-6) # Resort C (holes 7-9) # Classic A (holes 10-12) # Classic B (holes 13-15) # Classic C (holes 16-18) # Special 9-hole game # Resort (holes 1-9) # Classic (holes 10-18) 18-hole game Wii Sports Club 3-hole game * Lakeside Course A * Lakeside Course B * Lakeside Course C 9-hole game * Lakeside * Classic * Resort 18-hole game * Lakeside/Classic Course * Resort/Lakeside Course * Classic/Resort Course Wind Meter The wind meter tells you how much the wind is blowing. In a 9-hole game, the wind blows at a completely random number. The wind depends on the difficulty on a 3-hole game, like in beginner, the wind blows 0-10 miles per hour. Here are some other wind blowing difficulties: *Intermediate = 10-20 mph* *Expert = 20-30 mph* The wind does not blow on any odd numbers unless the wind meter is measuring the wind in m/s. Theoretical Score The theoretical score is the best score possible because it depends on the 9-hole courses how many highest ranks there are in every 9 holes. These are the current theoretical scores in each Wii Sports game: Wii Sports = -22 Wii Sports Resort = -23 Wii Sports Club = -21 Out Of Bounds/Water Hazard In all games, two strokes will be used instead of one when the ball goes out of bounds or into a water hazard. Trivia *In the Wii Sports Resort Edition, there is an unlockable stage for three holes: the Special course. *The nine holes in Wii Sports Golf are 3D versions of the holes in the NES game Golf. *When the screen turns black after the warning screen for a game of golf, hold "2" and the power meter, map, and wind speed will no longer appear. *In Hole 5 in Wii Sports (or Classic Hole 5 for Wii Sports Resort) there is a hidden castle sitting amongst some trees. This castle doesn't appear in Wii Sports Club. * In Wii Sports, if the ball goes Out Of Bounds or in the Water Hazard there will be people shouting "AWW!!!" and a buzzer will go off. * In Wii Sports Resort, when going Out Of Bounds, the audience will shout "AWW!!!" and the buzzer will go off at the same time. When the ball goes in the Water Hazard in the Wii Sports Resort, the audience will shout "AWW!!!" before the buzzer goes off. * The same audience will be heard when the ball falls in the Water Hazard in Wii Sports Club. The audience will not be heard shouting when you go Out Of Bounds in Wii Sports Club. * This sport is the only sport that is no different in all Wii Sports games. It all plays the same, it just has different golf courses. Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Sports Category:Golf Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Sports Category:Wii Category:Wii U